


How Long Have You Been Drinking Like This?

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make this happy and it just didn't work. So yeah, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Been Drinking Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this happy and it just didn't work. So yeah, sorry.

“How long have you been drinking like this?”

It had been Dany to phone Jev. Worried. And, at first, Jev had been angry. Dan had everything he could want, everything _Jev_ wanted, but he still had to go and make himself the victim. It still had to be all about Dan. It was only after Dany had sat down with him and explained what was going on that Jev agreed to come.

Dan looked up at him, not bothering to get up to greet his old friend. The Australian shrugged, his eyes blurred a little.

“Dan?” Jev said, crouching down beside him. “You are going to make yourself ill.”

“Piss off.”

He lifted the bottle to his lip again but Jev took it away before Dan could drink anymore. The bottle was nearly empty, which was unsettling enough on its own without the two empty bottles on the side in the kitchen.

“Give it back,” Dan slurred.

“No,” Jev said. “You are going to make yourself sick.”

“Since when did you give a shit,” Dan snapped, trying to push Jean-Eric away when he attempted to pull him up from the floor. The Frenchman dragged him to his feet and Dan slumped against the wall. “Just piss off.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Jev said. “What has happened to you?”

“Did he bring you here?” Dan asked, wiping his nose and glaring at something over Jev’s shoulder. Jev turned around to find Dany standing there, just out of the way, looking extremely guilty.

“Go and pack him a bag,” Jev told Dany.

“I ain’t going with you,” Dan said, stumbling away from Jev and ending up on the floor again. “You left me. You don’t get to look after you anymore.”

“If I do not look after you, you are going to kill yourself,” Jev said, ignoring the comment about leaving. Dan is in no fit state to argue about that now and it won’t get them anywhere.

“I ain’t going with you,” Dan said again.

“Tough. You are coming to mine to sleep it off and then we can talk properly.”

 

Dan was still a little drunk when he woke up. The inside of his head felt like melted butter and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up. There was a bowl on the floor, he found when he swung himself out of bed. Instead of being used as a sick bucket, the bowl tripped Dan over and he ended up throwing up over the soft, brown carpet.

Familiar soft brown carpet.

“Home” was the first thought that crossed Dan’s slightly soggy mind before he remembered that this very definitely wasn’t home. Not anymore. Which didn’t quite explain what he was doing here.

Dan was still on the floor, rubbing his head and staring at the puddle of sick, when Jev came in, carrying coffee. The Frenchman sighed when he saw the mess.

“You could not even manage to throw up properly?” he mumbled as he lifted Dan back into the bed and handed him the coffee.

Before Dan could ask Jev to fill in the blank spaces in his memory, the Frenchman disappeared again to get something to wipe up the sick with. Instead, he stared bitterly at his coffee. He shouldn’t be here. He couldn’t remember _how_ he’d gotten here, but he was pretty sure it was down to Jev trying to play some stupid game.

When Jev came back in, he didn’t even look at Dan, cleaning up the puddle of sick in silence. Dan tried to come up with something to say, a way to demand an explanation, but the way his head felt right now told him he might not be as stern as he wanted to be. He watched Jev work, sipping on the coffee he was refusing to enjoy. Jev could feel him watching, but ignored the Australian until the room smelt of sickly sweet flowers and there was a large wet patch on the floor. He disappeared again and then came back with another mug of coffee.

“What has happened?” Jev asked, sitting on the bed. He was going to try to be patient with him, because Dan clearly wasn’t well, but even the Australian could tell he was still annoyed.

“How did I get here?” Dan said, ignoring the question.

“Taxi,” Jev said. “You threatened to throw me out of the taxi, by the way. Thank you.”

“You would have deserved it,” Dan muttered.

“Oh do not be pathetic,” Jev said. “I have text Daniil, you know. To let him know you survived the night. He is worried sick over you.”

“So he phoned you,” Dan laughed. “He really thought I’d want to see you after everything you did to me. Some friend he is.”

“ _Did to you_ ,” Jev cried before taking a deep breath and spinning around. No, he has to be the adult here. Getting angry and yelling at him isn’t going to change anything. “Dan, I did not do anything to you,” Jev said, quietly, turning back around.

“Besides leaving me,” Dan pointed out.

“It was not my choice to leave, Daniel, and you know it,” Jev said. “It would never have worked between us. We would barely have been able to see one another and it was not like we were in love anyway. It was just convenient.”

“I loved you,” Dan jumped in.

Jev bit his lip. He could not say the same thing. It was _true_ and, deep down, he knew it would always be true, but he was moving on from that now. He was forgetting about all that now.

“We could have worked,” Dan muttered.

This wasn’t about Jev. Not really. Or not just about him, at least. It was everything. It was about being in a moving time bomb they called a fucking car. It was about being thankful he even finished a race and about everyone expecting him to get good results when he just couldn’t. It was about smiling through interviews when he had to deny the fact the car was a shit box. And, after all that, Jev wasn’t there for him. _That_ was what this was about.

But Jev just shook his head, because he didn’t understand, and Dan didn’t know if he wanted him to understand.

“Drink your coffee,” Jev said. “It will make you feel better.”


End file.
